1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a “roll on” type packaging and applicator device. The invention can be used for packaging and applying cosmetic products, for example, body hygiene products.
2. Discussion of Background
Packaging and applicator devices with “roll on” type applicator structure include a ball, most often spherical, mounted so as to rotate freely on itself, in a seating having a counterpart shape, surmounting a container holding the product to be applied. The seating includes a first opening to facilitate communication between a first surface portion of the ball and the product held in the container, and a second opening through which a second surface portion of the ball emerges to the outside.
Upon application, after removing the cap, the consumer turns the container to the upside down position so as to bring the product into contact by gravity with the first surface portion of the ball.
By virtue of the engagement between the second surface portion of the ball and the surface to be treated, and by an appropriate movement of the device relative to the surface, the ball is caused to rotate on itself thereby placing the first portion of the ball against the second opening, thus depositing the product on the surface to be treated.
Generally, the container is obtained by blow molding a material such as a rigid polypropylene, an acrylobutadiene styrene (ABS), or a high density polyethylene. The applicator ball can be made of polyethylene for example.
Typically, these devices are fitted with a removable cap which, when it is resting on the ball, presses the latter in a leaktight manner against an edge delineating the first opening thereby imparting a certain sealing action, thus breaking the liquid communication between the container and the seating containing the applicator ball.
Such devices using a spherical ball are extensively described in the patent literature.
They are widely used for packaging and applying body deodorants, or powders for use on the body.
For example, document EP 0 528 265 describes a device of this type which includes, on the one hand, a container and, on the other hand, a holder for the ball which is attached the container. The device includes a removable cap which presses the ball in a leaktight manner against two sealing lips provided on the inner surface of the holder defining the seating for the ball, thereby breaking the liquid communication between the container and the seating containing the applicator ball. The two sealing lips are relatively long so that they tend to distort when they are constrained by the cap, and tend in particular to flex outwardly. The lips thus have a tendency to “memorize” the distortion to which they are subjected when the cap is in the closed position, so that the sealing tightness is thereby diminished.
Document GB 2 044 683 also describes a device using a spherical ball which includes, on the one hand, a container for the product in the form of a tube and, on the other hand, a housing for the ball, with the housing being attached to the tube.